


part of your world

by sungyeols



Series: princess deluxe collection [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Genderswap, M/M, hoya is a crab and sungjong is a seagull and woohyun is an octopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once upon a time, deep beneath the sea, there lived a very beautiful and not so little mermaid named ariyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	part of your world

 

once upon a time, deep beneath the sea, there lived a very beautiful and not so little mermaid named ariyeol. she loved exploring her big underwater home with her friend floundongwoo but she has always dreamed of going above the surface and living in the human world.  

ariyeol had a knack for searching human treasures that fell from the ships that sailed or sank below. one day, she and floundongwoo found a strange forked object, they swam up above the surface just to meet sungjongttle the seagull what it is. sungjongttle told them it was a fork. _(or whatever sungjongttle was probably making that up and ariyeol would never know)_

ariyeol’s father king sunggyuton rules the sea and thought of humans as very dangerous creatures. when he found out that his precious daughter had been to the surface, he forbade her from going back there and ordered howontian the crab to keep an eye on the mermaid.

even though howontian stopped her many times ( _he was very persistent for a little crab)_ ,  ariyeol still went to the surface. one night while they were in the surface, a thunderstorm swept the sea and made a ship rock so much. ariyeol and floundongwoo watched as a prince fell from the ship—and ariyeol, being the kind hearted girl she is—went to rescue the prince. she pulled him to the shore and sang to him _(because you know, mermaid’s healing powers)_ and swam away, back underwater, back where she is sure that her father king sunggyuton is fuming mad, his eyes boring drills at her and howontian would say that he stopped her but she was just too stubborn and all that.

prince myungsooric only caught a glimpse of the mermaid’s face but he knows he can never forget her beautiful voice. the voice of his savior.

ariyeol went on for days still thinking about the prince and as she was so desperate to see him, she went to the evil sea witch woohyunsula and gave her voice in exchange for a pair of legs. woohyunsula cast a spell and turned ariyeol human, but if prince myungsooric didn’t kiss ariyeol by the sunset on the third day that she became human, she will become a mermaid again and belong to woohyunsula forever!

prince myungsooric is charmed by ariyeol’s beauty when they met even though she cannot talk and he showed her around his kingdom _(and kind of sang songs to her)_. ariyeol loved her time with the prince—roaming around the human world and all, but they haven’t even kissed yet. 

woohyunsula was worried that prince myungsooric is already falling in love with ariyeol, so she transformed herself into a beautiful girl and made the prince fall in love with her instead.

disguised as a human girl and having ariyeol’s voice, the witch cast a spell on the prince, and he was suddenly in love with woohyunsula and wanted to marry her.  ariyeol felt despair as she lost her true love, prince myungsooric.

just before the sunset on the third day, sungjongttle went to ariyeol and  told her that woohyunsula is disguising as the girl with her voice—warning ariyeol. howontian went to king sunggyuton for help and ariyeol along with floundongwoo went to catch up with prince myungsooric’s ship as they were about to get married there.

with help from her friends, ariyeol managed to stop woohyunsula and prince myungsooric’s wedding. she was able to get her voice back and the prince’s spell wore off. the prince realized that it was ariyeol that he loves but it was too late! before the two could even kiss, ariyeol transformed again into a mermaid and became woohyunsula’s prisoner.

king sunggyuton gave up his throne and great powers to save his daughter from woohyunsula and in return he becomes the prisoner. woohyunsula grew in size and towered above the sea as she flaunts her new powers as she claims that she is the new queen of the sea. then suddenly, prince myungsooric jumped on an old ship while this is all happening _(no shit he just came out of nowhere how did he even get there I don’t know)_ and steered the ship’s jagged bow into woohyunsula’s heart _(can’t believe she even had a heart)_ and with a loud cry, she staggered and disappeared in the waves.

with woohyunsula gone, king sunggyuton got his powers back. he saw his daughter’s deep love for the prince and so he granted her wish and turned her into a human. _(i can’t believe she went through all that trouble hah)_

ariyeol and prince myungsooric lived happily ever after and lived on a castle by the sea.

 

the end.

 _(nope I don’t think so nah)_  

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so,
> 
> ariyeol - ariel  
> myungsooric - prince eric  
> floundongwoo - flounder (jfc i'm the worst)  
> sunggyuton - king triton  
> woohyunsula - ursula  
> howontian - sebastian  
> sungjongttle - scuttle
> 
> sorry for the cringe worthy names i have given lol;;;


End file.
